


Puro Êxtase

by Otaku_Chan01



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Cdz, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Chan01/pseuds/Otaku_Chan01
Summary: Tem hora que nada fica como deveria ser, e a mudança se faz necessária. Só que nem sempre a mudança é algo que todos esperam.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

As quintas frequentemente são os nossos dias de folga, e aproveitamos as quartas à noite para nos distrairmos. Geralmente saímos sozinhos para fazer algo de nosso agrado, saímos em grupo para bater papo sobre tudo e sobre nada, ou simplesmente ficamos em casa descansando e aproveitando nossa própria companhia. Esta última era bem mais comum pra ele. 

Sempre mais introspectivo, principalmente depois que aquele discípulo finlandês foi dado como morto e tudo só piorou quando descobrimos que ele estava vivo. Parecia que nunca mais aquele homem sairia de sua casa, mas nas últimas semanas ele parecia ter decidido mudar. Primeiro era recorrente a quantidade de vezes que passava por minha casa, mas nunca me chamava, ainda que parecesse muito que queria falar comigo.

Até que um dia enfim aceitou o convite do vizinho para vir conosco pro bar no centro de Atenas. Naquele dia em especial tínhamos decidido por um bar para que pudéssemos nos descontrair e conversar sem culpa. Ao menos uma vez ao mês tínhamos a liberdade de sairmos os treze ao mesmo tempo, e sempre aproveitamos para estarmos juntos. Depois que tudo passara, as brigas e os rancores se encerraram e passamos a nos dar muito bem.

E pela primeira vez acho que o vi relaxando pouco a pouco. No começo bastante tímido não por vergonha, mas por não saber se portar direito naquele ambiente e ao nosso lado ao mesmo tempo. Parecia ter realmente gostado de estar conosco e nas semanas seguintes, sempre que podia respeitando a escala de quem ficaria nas doze casas para proteger a deusa.

Havia inclusive se tornado cada vez mais frequente sua presença junto de nós durante as semanas de treinos, ou reuniões esporádicas nas casas dos cavaleiros. Ele próprio havia feito uma social e chamado a todos nós para irmos à casa dele. Todos estranhamos, mas não de um jeito ruim. Enfim ele estava se enturmando, e todos lhe diziam exatamente como estavam gostando da abertura a que ele estava enfim se permitindo.

E mais uma quarta-feira chegou. 

Estamos em uma das casas noturnas mais badaladas da Kolonaki, e claro todos nos arrumamos de acordo. Desde que tínhamos combinado, tinha ficado claro: só sairíamos de lá expulsos pelo gerente. Só terminaríamos a noite com o cantar do galo.

E mais uma vez nós treze estamos aqui.

Ele veio.

Mas não simplesmente veio.

Veio pra quebrar a banca.

Às vezes se permitia uma excentricidade que lhe caía bem: pintava as unhas de um vermelho vivo. Tão vivo quanto seus fios de cabelo. Blusa de cetim ocre, uma calça em couro e um par de sapatos lustrosos, ambos pretos. Aquela roupa parecia abraçar cada curva do corpo esguio, se desenhando nos músculos a cada movimento. E que movimentos.

Um homem bonito. Não, belo. Ele veio no carro falando que hoje ele iria extravasar tudo o que podia, que então o chamasse apenas se fosse mesmo necessário, e não mentiu. Desde que chegamos, ele só parava para pegar um drink no bar e ao terminar, voltava para a pista e dançava como se fosse o último dia de sua vida.

Não sei o que mais me chocou, o fato de vê-lo dançar e beber, vendo-o tão livre e sedutor como nunca antes, perceber quantos olhares ele atraía para seus movimentos, ou eu percebendo que fazia parte da turba que o queria. Mesmo dentre nós, percebi olhares cobiçosos sobre seu corpo perfeito, e para quem era tão frio, estava só sorrisos, derretendo corações e torcendo pescoços por onde deslizava.

Não sabia mais o que fazer, começou a me subir um calor que não sentia com tanta facilidade, mas claramente era reação a ele. Àquele ser encantador que ninguém conhecia. Todos ansiavam por sua atenção, todos ali desejavam imensamente que ele escolhesse a si. Ele exalava sensualidade, e era nítido a todos que o bote estava lançado, e agora só faltava escolher a vítima.

Vítima sim, pois do jeito que estava, poderia fazer de gato e sapato quem ele quisesse que aceitaria de bom grado. Quem quer que fosse não recusaria, e estaria plenamente em suas mãos. Escravo de suas vontades. 

E o calor só aumentava.

De longe dava pra ver a blusa escurecendo pelo suor que brotava de seu corpo pela dança contínua. Não parava de dançar e seu sorriso só aumentava. Olhava para todos, mas até agora ninguém em especial, mas pela sua reação, percebo que já havia escolhido a vítima.

Comecei a me incomodar com a possibilidade de óbvio não ser eu a tal pessoa que ele dominaria. Ele não é assim, e algo mudou. Até o começo da noite achava que para melhor, mas agora, vendo até onde ele estava disposto a ir, pensava que se não fosse comigo que não havia sido uma boa mudança. Precisava ser eu ali. Ele queria alguém em especial, ele estava certo de suas investidas, mesmo que ainda não tivesse chegado nela. Seu plano, fosse qual fosse, havia dado certo.

E como eu quero que seja eu!

Fui ao bar, tentar ver se algo me acalmava, me virando de costas para ele, para que eu pudesse me recompor ou simplesmente esquecer. Precisava de algo forte.

\- Tequila, por favor.

Mal havia recebido o primeiro copo já o virei, entregando-o vazio ao atendente.

\- Outra dose.

Virei um copo atrás do outro, e já ia pra minha quarta dose quando ouvi falarem comigo.

\- Tudo isso é sede?

Era ele, ali ao meu lado.

\- Um pouco - falei, nem sabia mais o que pensar. Além de glamuroso, ele ainda estava indecentemente cheiroso. Aquele perfume amadeirado parecia se intensificar na umidade promovida pelo suor.

\- Vodka, por favor.

\- Você não bebeu demais não?

\- Nada. estou literalmente evaporando o álcool do corpo - recebeu o copo e segurou-o sem intenção de bebê-lo de vez, recostando os cotovelos no balcão. Parecia querer conversar.

\- Hoje você está diferente.

\- Você acha? - sorriu e deu um gole no drink. Esse sorriso… Ah, esse sorriso... 

\- Claro, né. Você até poucos dias estava quieto em casa lendo seus livros, ouvindo suas músicas, e hoje está aqui, dançando como se essa fosse sua vida.

Ele me olhava e sorria de canto, e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela boca, principalmente quando passou a língua provocativamente nos lábios. Me olhando como se pudesse ver através de mim. E algo a mais.

\- Quer saber o quão diferente realmente estou?

Virou o restaurante do copo em um gole só, pondo o copo no balcão.

\- Quando chegarmos em casa, me procure em Aquário.

E saiu, como se nada tivesse sido dito.

Minha respiração falhou.

Eu era a vítima.


	2. Capítulo 2

As quintas frequentemente são os nossos dias de folga, e aproveitamos as quartas à noite para nos distrairmos. Geralmente saímos sozinhos para fazer algo de nosso agrado, saímos em grupo para bater papo sobre tudo e sobre nada, ou simplesmente ficamos em casa descansando e aproveitando nossa própria companhia. Esta última era bem mais comum pra mim. 

Sempre fui mais do tipo introspectivo, focado nas minhas obrigações, ainda que a maneira que eu precisasse utilizar para cumpri-las fossem questionáveis segundo os padrões morais de alguns. Para mim, era bem simples: tenho um problema? Vou solucionar. Só não importa como.

E talvez por acabar agindo de forma tão passional, mesmo parecendo frio - já que uma coisa não tem absolutamente a ver com a outra - foi que eu às vezes faço escolhas não muito boas. Tendo dois discípulos pra treinar, era claro como a neve da Sibéria e translúcido como o cristal que Isaak era o mais indicado para ser um cavaleiro. Escolhi então focar no treinamento dele, não negligenciando Hyoga, mas sabendo que ele ainda não era maduro o suficiente para passar por certos conflitos internos, deixei passar esse lado emocional dele.

O engano me deu o tapa mais dolorido de minha vida quando por justamente esse desequilíbrio emocional do russo que Isaak havia nos deixado. Doeu, mas precisava cumprir minha obrigação de entregar um cavaleiro de Cisne, ou alguém minimamente apto para isso. Hyoga tinha que servir. E novamente paguei um preço alto pelo treino incompleto do moleque, mas pelo menos consegui cumprir com minhas obrigações até o fim.

Com tudo enfim terminado e todos nós de volta aqui, doeu ainda mais saber que Isaak estava vivo. Me senti a pior das criaturas por ter aceitado que ele havia morrido ao invés de ter ido conferir com meus olhos. Mais do que vítima da inconsequência do russo, fui eu mesmo vítima da minha estratégia falha. E então, ao longo do tempo que voltamos, preferi ficar sozinho, refletindo sobre tudo, tentando entender e aceitar as minhas decisões e as consequências das minhas falhas. Sim, eu estava me martirizando.

Conforme eu mais pensava em tudo, mais uma espécie de angústia crescia em meu peito, e já não estava sabendo lidar com isso sozinho. Precisava muito de alguém do meu lado para isso, e quando eu percebia, já estava na frente da casa dele. Mais de uma vez inclusive. Todas elas eu ia, e quando via onde estava um sentimento antigo me atingia.

Já não posso mais negar a mim mesmo o direito de me saber apaixonado. Desde que eu me lembre, ele me encantou de uma forma que foi imediato. Instantâneo. Nunca fui de me importar com opinião alheia, se não, teria escolhido outra maneira de treinar meus discípulos. Não sabia o que os outros falavam dele, nunca prestei atenção a esse detalhe em especial. Sabia do que sentia, sabia que era certo, mas meu dever me fez colocar meus sentimentos enterrados fundo no baú do esquecimento.

Mas parece que agora o preço está sendo cobrado.

Admito não ter coragem de me declarar, também nunca o observei a ponto de saber o que ele sente, ou sequer de sua orientação. 

Comecei a perceber uma movimentação diferente entre os rapazes quando um deles me convidou, falando do que se tratava. Enfim estavam todos tentando se dar bem, entrosar, e achei a ideia muito boa. Pela cara do vizinho, ele não acreditava que eu iria aceitar. Cheguei até mesmo a pensar se não tinha sido apenas por educação e se realmente era bem vindo, mas logo seus olhos mostraram real contentamento e aquilo me aliviou.

Foram muitas as noites a partir daquela primeira que pude estar ao lado deles, agora conseguia dizer meus amigos, e todas foram realmente agradáveis. Por hora, tudo o que eu tinha eram essas reuniões para estar ao lado dele, e até um momento me bastou.

Enfim, o dia especial do mês chegou, e decidimos ir os treze a uma casa noturna badalada na cidade. Eu, de alguma forma, me sentia cada vez mais curado das minhas falhas passadas e mais inclinado a tentar algo com ele. Me permitir, me dar essa chance e tentar ser feliz.

Foi aí que uma ideia louca surgiu na minha cabeça.

Por natureza não sou inseguro, mas também gosto de evitar me desgastar desnecessariamente. Um flerte é outra coisa, a gente saboreia a conquista ou a tentativa dela, mas ali era outro nível. Eram meus sentimentos em jogo e não estava disposto a me machucar, caso fosse com tanta sede ao pote. Precisava saber se ao menos o interesse era recíproco.

Desde cedo eu estava me arrumando. Pensei estrategicamente nas roupas, resolvi atender a um capricho pessoal que era pintar as unhas da cor dos meus cabelos. A blusa, única peça com cor, serviria pra realçar meus olhos. Precisava estar pronto pra causar delírio. Precisava chamar toda a atenção possível. Ia, claro, aproveitar pra dançar tudo o que podia, porque se ao menos eu saísse de lá sem certeza, ou pior, com a convicção de que eu não o atraía, ao menos enfim terminaria de expurgar todo o resquício de dor que ainda residia em mim.

Precisava me libertar.

Passei então a organizar as coisas da casa, para qualquer eventualidade. Não sabia exatamente o que se sucederia. Poderia, inclusive, descobrir outro alguém interessante hoje.

Tudo pronto, finalizei com meu perfume favorito, e comecei a descer as escadarias. Sempre fazíamos assim: cada um descia e chamava o seguinte, e iam repetindo por todas as casas até enfim estarmos os treze juntos. Carros organizados, quem iria dirigir também, e pela primeira vez eu neguei.

\- Gente, hoje eu preciso extravasar, então, eu gostaria de não ser o motorista dessa vez.

Todos pareciam ter aceitado tranquilamente, e já no carro, eu completei.

\- Inclusive, hoje eu queria dançar até me acabar. Se for possível, só me chamem se for algo realmente importante. Tem algum problema?

Todos ali receberam bem meu pedido, e quando chegamos repassamos os pedidos e combinados.

As portas logo se abriram e entramos na casa.

Iria seduzi-lo, esse seria o jogo da noite.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~CONTINUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O enterro dos ossos do aniversariante. Achei que daria tudo em um capítulo apenas, mas pelo visto será necessário mais um. Tudo bem, tudo é válido para o mago do gelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu comecei com esse jogo, e agora eu vou até o fim. E só precisei mesmo começar a dançar. Acho que os meus amigos de patente não esperavam todo esse meu movimento, ou sequer suspeitavam que eu sabia dançar. Pra ser sincero, amo dançar, me sinto como se estivesse pegando todas as minhas dores, juntando num bolinho e colocando em uma fogueira. Se pudesse descrever a sensação seria como se aos poucos tudo de ruim em mim fosse escoando até eu ficar completamente limpo.

A expressão alma lavada sempre me aparece na mente nesses momentos, e foram poucas as vezes que pude me permitir esse pequeno, mas recompensador prazer.

A pista era minha esta noite, e eu faria o meu melhor show. Precisava que todos, sem exceção me olhassem, me admirassem e me desejassem. Minha intenção aqui é atirar para todos os lados apenas para ter uma remota chance de atingi-lo.

Tudo por ele.

A cada nota, a cada virada, a cada segundo eu me entregava com paixão e vontade à melodia. De olhos fechados, apenas me permiti por pra fora tudo o que sentia. De hoje em diante não quero mais me sentir culpado. Já entendo que tudo acontece por uma razão e fiz meu melhor. Toda mágoa que se vá de mim, porque hoje eu decidi que quero ser feliz, e vou ser ao lado dele.

Ou ao menos assim espero.

Vez ou outra eu abro os olhos e observo o que está acontecendo ao redor, e admito me sentir realizado ao me dar conta de que sou desejado ao menos ali no centro da pista. Uma ou outra aproximação furtiva de algum interessado, mas escorrego das mãos dessas pessoas, afinal, preciso estar completamente disponível para ele.

Ao longe, o vejo ir ao bar até com certa frequência. Pra curtir a noite como em outras vezes, ele prefere um drink mais suave. Hiker. Daqui vejo a cereja que logo vai para os lábios dele, cada mordida na fruta me faz delirar. Parecia suculenta.

Quando nenhum deles estava no bar, aproveito pra me aproximar do bar e solicitar minha mais que amiga vodka. Sempre vodka. Bebo, deixo o copo e retorno para a pista, para dançar ainda mais intensamente, dessa vez, pensando ser eu aquela cereja.

Eu, o mago do gelo, fervendo a pista.

E conforme o tempo passa, lá vou eu pegar mais um e mais outro drink, bebendo e retornando para a pista, como se ali fosse a minha casa. O álcool já começava a fazer efeito e me tornava ainda mais ousado nos meus movimentos, mas ainda estava completamente consciente das minhas ações. Só que agora, ao olhar para onde ele estava, vi que ele me olhava de volta e meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. Meus olhares nunca eram diretos, mas objetivos o suficiente para captar o que acontecia no meu entorno. 

Inclusive os rapazes me olhavam, todos eles sem exceção. Sei que logo fariam comentários bestas, mas levando na brincadeira. Uns ali me olhavam com fascínio, outros admiração, alguns até felizes, imagino eu por me verem tão livre das minhas correntes. Quase todos com um leve desejo no fundo. Outros, com intensa fome.

Mas era o desejo dele que me afetava. Era só o dele que eu queria. 

Dessa vez de onde estou percebo que o drink era diferente. Branco… Ele mudou pra uma dose mais forte então talvez esteja incomodado com algo. Preciso saber o que é.

Me aproximo felinamente a tempo de ouvi-lo falando 

\- Outra dose.

Vejo-o virando um copo atrás do outro como se bebesse água. Cheguei já falando, impondo minha presença.

\- Tudo isso é sede?

Ele reagiu estranho. Estava incomodado comigo? Mas ainda via em seus olhos um brilho estranho.

\- Um pouco - ele me respondeu curto, e percebi bem sutilmente ele aspirando algo, como se sentisse um cheiro bom. Queria que fosse eu. Antes que perdesse a pouca razão que ainda tinha, resolvi acompanhá-lo.

\- Vodka, por favor.

\- Você não bebeu demais não?

\- Nada. estou literalmente evaporando o álcool do corpo - recebi o copo e segurei-o sem intenção de bebê-lo de vez, recostando meus cotovelos no balcão, mostrando que podíamos conversar um pouco.

\- Hoje você está diferente.

\- Você acha? - sorri e dei um gole no drink. 

\- Claro, né. Você até poucos dias estava quieto em casa lendo seus livros, ouvindo suas músicas, e hoje está aqui, dançando como se essa fosse sua vida.

Eu achava graça dele citar justamente esse aspecto da minha vida. Gosto sim dessas coisas, claro, mas aprendi a curtir a companhia dos rapazes, e me permitir desejar a companhia dele em particular. Percebi que olhava meus lábios, sem esconder a fixação. Provoquei passando neles, saboreando ainda o pouco do drink que ali tivesse e vi sua pupila dilatar, seus olhos quase se tornando negros.

Era agora ou nunca. Não conseguirei um momento mais propício que esse.

\- Quer saber o quão diferente realmente estou?

Viro o restante do copo em um gole só, pondo o copo no balcão.

\- Quando chegarmos em casa, me procure em Aquário.

Volto pra pista e me desfaço em dançar. Sempre que posso eu olho na direção dele, me movendo insinuante e deixando claro que era pra ele, e o que vejo muito me agrada. Agora era bola pra frente, e seguir com a última fase do plano.

Já havia poucas pessoas na casa e por fim foi anunciada a última música. Apesar de ainda estar com disposição para dançar mais aquela música, os rapazes já se encaminharam para o caixa, então era justo que eu fosse também. Já havia dançado bastante, estava bom por uma noite. 

Eu estava atrás dele na fila do caixa e quando chegou a minha vez eu pude olhar novamente em seus olhos. Nos olhamos rapidamente, sem chamar a atenção dos demais, mas estava ali o desejo e parecia só ter aumentado.

Durante o caminho alguns já cochilavam enquanto outros conversavam animados. Sendo o trajeto não tão longe, logo estávamos os treze nos pés da escadaria e cada um rumando pra sua casa, nos despedindo ao longo do trajeto, logo me vi em Aquário.

A aposta é alta, e já havia deixado tudo pré organizado, então o que me restava era tomar um banho para pelo menos tirar o cheiro de álcool. Novamente perfumado, vestindo uma blusa de botão antiga e um short grande o suficiente para cobrir a boxer.

Ele poderia nesse tempo desistir de vir, então tentava não criar tantas expectativas. Poderia pensar qualquer coisa, e as mil possibilidades me fazem colocar um som ambiente e me sentar na poltrona, aguardando. E se ele não viesse, paciência, terei que lidar com isso.

Batidas na porta.

Chego a pular de onde estava, pois já estava perdendo as esperanças.

Me muno de toda a coragem que tenho, me levanto e me dirijo até a porta.

_ “Vai, Camus, você está quase lá” _ .

Abro a porta e lá está ele com os cabelos também molhados, ainda pingando. Parecia ter tomado um banho rápido só para limpar o corpo do suor e do cheiro de bebida.

Assim que ele entra, fecho a porta e nem dou chance dele falar: já o pressiono contra a parede, coloco minhas mãos em sua nuca, passando forte por entre os fios desarrumando-os e beijando aquela boca que me fez delirar a noite inteira. Que boca, que beijo! Ainda posso sentir o sabor daquelas cerejas todas, e tudo só fica mais intenso quando ele começa a me corresponder na mesma intensidade até que ele me afasta.

\- Você está bêbado… - olhou fundo em meus olhos, e dava pra ver a briga dentro de si. Sorri

\- Não estou não.

\- Mas esse não é você.

\- Então se desejar você é estar bêbado, eu estive bêbado praticamente a minha vida toda.

Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso com aquela declaração. Não sei mesmo se foi uma boa ideia, mas essa era a parte da sobriedade que me me deu tchau lá atrás na casa noturna. Apenas saiu.

Meu rosto foi acarinhado por suas mãos, que antes de continuar, me diz:

\- Bom saber que não sou o único me sentindo assim.

O beijo se intensificou e o dia só estava começando na décima primeira casa.

  
  
  
  
  
  


FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim, chegamos ao final desta trilogia que deveria ser uma oneshot, mas cá estamos.  
> Agradeço de verdade às meninas da #salinha por todo carinho com essa fic, e o bate-boca tentando adivinhar quem é a pessoa ao lado do Camus.  
> Eu tenho a minha preferência, mas fica por conta de vocês, já que está livre para interpretações. Aqui, o foco é o Camus, e só ele.  
> Obrigada por acompanharem esta fic!

**Author's Note:**

> *Kolonaki é um bairro luxuoso de Atenas.
> 
> A fic foi inspirada na música do Barão Vermelho de mesmo nome: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0Lu0VvrGqA&ab_channel=MZAMusic
> 
> Em tempo ainda! Hoje é dia dele, mago do gelo, o cara que ninguém entende, que matou a mãe morta do discípulo e ainda quase matou o BFF antigo pra fazer as vontades do boyzinho novo: Camus de Aquário. Apesar dos pesares, parabéns, Camus, e que um dia você se encontre na vida, porque se existe alguém confuso, esse alguém é você.


End file.
